Liar
by Miss Dusk
Summary: Cuddy is worried about what is going to happen to House if Tritter finds everything he needs in those files. One shot song fic.


Liar (It Takes One To Know One) 

Cuddy walked by the filing room where Tritter was spending countless hours searching through all the files to find anything he possibly could about House. She noticed him looking up in her direction. She quickly averted her gaze and began to walk quickly past the room.

What was going to happen to House? Cuddy knew that Tritter was going to find the forged prescriptions sooner or later. It was quite possible that both House and herself were going to go crashing and burning this time, not just House.

_All our secrets they are tailored trouble  
Draped loose now around your hips  
Your spotless instincts are valid  
We coexist  
Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days)  
We got 26 days to work with (it moves, it moves, it moves)  
We'll see what all gets done_

_I'm an addict for dramatics  
I confuse the two for love  
"You can't tell me that you don't beg..."_

Cuddy was on her way to check and make sure that House was staying out of trouble when she noticed him by the elevator. He was just standing there, his face extremely pale with huge black circles around his eyes, it was the face of a detox patient.

"House!" she called out to him. He either didn't hear her or just ignored her, thinking it was a hallucination and stepped onto the elevator.

Cuddy knew that House wasn't in any condition to be at work, he was most likely going to let people just die rather than figure out what is wrong with them. She had to get upstairs and tell him to go home.

_Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)_

Cuddy reached his office in the nick of time. There was no one else around to intrude on their conversation so she gathered her courage, "House, we need to figure out what to do about Tritter."

"I don't need your help." House answered with his usual snap.

"You don't need my help? Without me, they are going to be kicking you out of here in a matter of days. Then where will you be?"

"I won't be here, that's for certain," House replied, "And I'll be away from people like you."

"You don't mean that." Cuddy answered with an indignant look on her face. But she knew in her heart that he really was serious and it stung her, stung her to the very fiber of her being.

"Do you think that I am going to be able to work here even if you do get all these charges dropped? No. Your bosses are going to make sure that I never work in this hospital again, all they need to do is read the files and me and I am done." House retorted venomously.

Cuddy's jaw fell agape, she didn't know what to say and was sure anything she said wouldn't help the situation. So she turned on her heel and left his office.

_Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days)  
Then back on that island  
That you swear by  
Still barely can't afford  
It's still a question of  
How long will this hold?  
Is it any different now that we are  
Don't you go there not here, not now  
(it moves, it moves, it moves)  
Not here, not now  
_

Once back in her office Cuddy started to rack her brain of what to do. She couldn't just let Tritter find all the evidence he needed to convict House and possibly even herself. Neither did she want this hospital to just look through anywhere and find all that they needed to get rid of him. The hospital needed him whether they liked it or not.

But the only alternate that she could think of to protect him and herself, she really didn't want to do. There would be huge consequences to pay if someone ever found out. But it had to be done…

_I'm an addict for dramatics  
I confuse the two for love  
You can tell me don't beg _

Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
Were all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)

We're all choir boys at best

Cuddy waited until Tritter left the building before putting her plan into action. She slipped silently into the filing room. She looked into the files that Tritter had collected to see what kinds of evidence the officer had uncovered.

Cuddy looked around the filing room and noticed a huge pile of files that hadn't been touched yet but she knew them almost by heart. Cuddy had written most of them herself. She had stacked them in that pile, hoping that it would look to daunting so that no one would look into it. So far, it seemed that her planned had worked.

She grabbed the files that were really relevant to the case at hand. Herself and House. She couldn't just let them sit there and wait for Tritter to read them. Cuddy immediately ran out of the filing room and almost ran out of the hospital until House met her near the exit.

"Where are you going in such a hurry with those files this late at night?" House asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Cuddy lied.

House knew that Cuddy was lying of course but considering the circumstances they were both in he pressed her a little harder, "What are you trying to hide?"

"I'm not hiding anything. I am trying to save our skins." Cuddy replied and with that, she pulled on her coat and left the hospital before House could stop her.

Cuddy got home in record time. As soon as she stepped into her house, she pulled apart her kitchen looking for matches. She found them in her cabinet and she whispered a prayer of thanks that they weren't wet.

She went over to her trash basket and pulled out the files she had stolen from the filing room. With her heart pounding she dropped them into the trash and lit a match to them.

As she watch the flames dance around the files, inevitably consuming them, it helped Cuddy release her fear. She was free… for now.

_Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
Liar (liar)  
It takes one to know one

* * *

_

Yay? Nay? ...Wtf? Let me know what you think! Thanks. 


End file.
